Królestwo Gruzji
Królestwo Gruzji − państwo historyczne na terenie Kaukazu. Historia W 1080 roku Seldżucy zajęli tereny Gruzji. Panowali tylko w niektórych rejonach kraju. David IV, zwany również Budowniczym, zaatakował Seldżuków. Do walki z nimi wykorzystał wiele sił, więc trudno było mu kontrolować Kartlię i dał jej mieszkańcom możliwość powstania. W Eristavis położonym w księstwie Kldekari, Liparit Bagwaszi, planuje spisek przeciwko niemu, ale zostaje złapany w 1093. Odżałował swoje działanie i został ułaskawiony. Ale dwa lata później znowu zawiązał spisek. Po jego śmierci, Dawid podzielił Kldekari, a tym samym osłabił księstwo. Zrobił to samo z innymi przeciwnikami. Dzięki temu już więcej w jego państwie nie podnoszono buntów . Dawid doprowadził do reformy Kościoła przez i oczyścił kraj ze swoich przeciwników. Do tego promował budowę nowych kościołów i klasztorów. Ponadto, aparat państwowy zostały zreformowany przez Urząd Uchezesni (wezyra), który został wprowadzony jako minister króla, odnowiono sądownictwo i założono tajny wywiad. Ten informował Dawida o wydarzeniach w kraju i za granicą. Przez reformę wojskową, przywrócił dyscyplinę w armii, a żołnierze otrzymali nowy sprzęt i lepsze szkolenie. Została także wprowadzona surowa dyscyplina. Armia została podzielona na trzy jednostki, gwardię królewską, garnizony miast i twierdz oraz armię faktyczną. Poprzez sprowadzenie 40 000 chazarskich rodzin z północy dodatkowi najemnicy przybyli do kraju. Tak więc, gruziński król posiadał armię 60 000 mężczyzn i 5000 strażników, wojsk książąt i najemników pochodzących z Kaukazu Północnego. W 1097 roku Gruzja zaprzestała płacenia haraczu TurkomPraca zbiorowa: Oxford - Wielka Historia Świata. Średniowiecze. Cesarstwo Niemieckie - Arabowie na półwyspie pirenejskim. T. 17. Poznań: Polskie Media Amer.Com, 2006, s. 237. ISBN 978-83-7425-697-1.. Pierwsza wyprawa krzyżowa i wewnętrzne waśnie osłabiły Turków seldżuckich. Od tego czasu, gruzińscy królowie przestali także być zależni od Bizancjum, bo po atakach Seldżuków i krzyżowców Bizantyjczycy przestali mieć w tym regionie znaczenie. Po udanych gruzińskich atakach na królestwo Hereti książęta heretieńscy w 1104 roku bez walk dołączyli do zjednoczonej Gruzji. W tym samym roku, państwa islamskie Gruzji zawarły sojusz przeciwko Gruzji. Dawid IV pokonał ich armię w 1105 \w bitwie pod Erzuchi. 1110 Gruzini podbili miasto Samszwilde w Kartli, potem Dserna i resztę południowej Gruzji, dawny Emirat Tbilisi, z wyjątkiem części wschodniej i samego Tbilisi. Następnie Turcy ponownie zaatakowali Gruzję, ale zostali pokonani. w 1115 Dawid zajął również wschodnią Kartlię, części Rustawi i najechał w 1116 należące do Turków Tao. Król z islamskiej dynastii panującej w dzisiejszym Azerbejdżanie, w 1117 roku sprzymierzył się z Seldżukami, żeby Dawid musiał prowadzić wojnę przeciw niemu. Najpierw podbił fort Kaladsor, a później zaatakował wnętrze i zdobył Derbent razem z sojusznikami. Zginął w walce z Derbentem, a jego syn poddał się Gruzinom. złoty okres W 1121 roku Gruzini pod wodzą Dawida IV pokonali armię Seldżuków w bitwie pod Dgiori, która nie mogła wykonać okrążenia w ciasnych wąwozach. Po bitwie władca zaatakował Turków i zdobył w 1122 Tbilisi, który ogłosił stolicą państwaBaranowski Bohdan, Baranowski Krzysztof, Historia Gruzji, Ossolineum, 1987 Sułtan Mahmud II w 1123 wezwał Gruzję do płacenia hołdu. Dawid poszedł do Szyrwanu, gdzie stacjonowały wojska Seldżuków, zdobył go, a wkrótce po także Derbent, gdzie w 1124 pokonał armie Kurdów, Chazarów i Dagestańczyków. Następnie zajął zamek Birit w Szyrwanie, które zostało włączone do jego królestwa. W tym samym czasie, gruzińskie wojska zaatakowały stolicę Armenii Ani, gdzie stacjonowały wojska gruzińskie. Armeńskie królestwo Shirak zostało włączone do Gruzji. Na północy Dawid zrobił fortyfikacje w wąwozie Darialskim i nowe zamki budowane na przełęczach Kaukazu. Wpływ państwa, na ludy kaukaskie na północy był silny i ich chrystianizacja postępowała. Dawid była tolerancyjny wobec innych kultur i religii, ludność islamska Tbilisi otrzymał nawet przywileje, najpewniej, w handlu. Sam Dawid IV widział jednak również siebie jako obrońcę chrześcijańskich państw wobec islamu. rządy Dymitra I i Jerzego III Dymitr I, syn Dawida został koronowany za życia ojca, króla Gruzji, aby nie pozostawić wątpliwości co do sukcesji. Dymitr ponownie rozszerzył granice królestwa, ale najpierw musiał odeprzeć ataki Turków i w 1125 zajął miasto Dmanisi. W 1128 roku zajął miasto Chunani. 1130 Shah-i Arman z Ahlat spowodował kampanię przeciw Gruzji, ponieważ król przeszedł na stronę Ani, ormiańskiego państwa wrogiego Gruzji, ale został odparty przez Dymitra. Północna Armenia, pod rządami Fadlona IV stałą się znowu niezależna od 1126, również zajęte przez Ganja i Dwin, ale stała się wasalem Dymitra. Od 1153-1154 Gruzja i Armenia były przeciwko emirowi Erzurum, który dostał się do gruzińskiej niewoli w 1161 i został wydany za okup 100.000 dinarów . Również Azerbejdżan odzyskał ponowną niezależność, i chciał go pokonać i Demetre zajął Aran ponownie. W 1139 zdobył Gandżę i przywiózł jej żelazną bramę do swego kraju. Ale w 1143 roku Azerbejdżan poszedł na wojnę jako posag tureckiego emira, ponieważ Dimitr wydał sułtanowi swą córkę Rusudan. Po konfrontacji z Turkami 1129/30 te tereny zostały podzielone, w zachodniej panowali Gruzini, wschodnia musiała płacić haracz. Derbent nadal był gruzińskim wasalem, inna córka miejscowego króla została żoną Dymitra. W 1150 nastąpił bunt książąt, którzy chcieli przywrócić dawną władzę, najstarszego syna Dymitra, Dawida, ale jego ostatni syn Jerzy został następca tronu. Dymitr zdusił bunt, ale pięć lat później, jego syn Dawid V wszczął drugie powstanie. Objął władzę, ale zmarł sześć miesięcy później, a jego ojciec został po raz kolejny królem i uregulował sukcesję na korzyść Jerzego oraz ukarał zbuntowanych książąt. Konflikt z Armenią jednak trwał nadal, prowadzony przez króla Jezrego, i zdobył w 1161. Najpierw osadził Emira Saduna jako gubernatora, ale potem został zwolniony. Nowym gubernatorem został Sargis Mchargrdseli. Seldżucy następnie zawiązali sojusz przeciwko Gruzji z Ahlat-Shah i emirami z Erzurum i Diarbekir, ale ich armia została pokonana przez Gruzinów i Jerzy z Erzurum został zaatakowany i pobity przez emira. W 1163, było również powstanie w Azerbejdżanie, gdzie szach zjednoczył się z Ani. Ale wtedy wypędził Gruzinów w Azerbejdżanie i zmusił Turków do porozumienia. W 1165 roku Ani zostało seldżuckim lennem. Dziesięć lata później Ani wypowiedziało wojnę, co spowodowało atak Seldżuków, który został odparty. W 1173 Gruzja prowadziła kampanię przeciwko Derbent, zaatakowała Azerbejdżan i zajęła część Derbent. 'rządy królowej Tamary' Według króla Jerzego królowa Tamara wstąpiła na tron w 1184, ale jako współwładczyni rządziła już w 1178. Pod rządami królowej Tamary Gruzja osiągnęła kulturowe, kulturowe i gospodarcze powodzenie. Ponadto, po raz pierwszy szlachta miała przewagę w głosowaniach. Były one początkowo po, jak się później poszczególne spiskowcy aresztowani i niemal wywołał wojnę domową, ale nie mogli zapobiec w dyplomacji. Mimo, opuściła Georgia osłabiona wewnętrznie. W 1185 roku grupa gruzińskiej szlachty wybrała dla Tamary męża – księcia suzdalskiego Jurija Bogolubskiego, jednak został wygnany w 1187 roku. Potem Turkowie zaatakowali Królestwo Gruzji z kilku stron, z południa, a także z obu kierunków Karnipor i Kari. Kampanie toczył się w Dwin, Persji, Gelakun i Gandży . W 1188 poślubiła Dawida Soslana, syna władcy Alanów. W 1911 jej poprzedni mąż wrócił, aby odzyskać władzę. W Getuni armia rebeliantów została pokonana i Bogolubski został ponownie wygnany. Kiedy Tamara urodziła dziedzica w 1193, Gruzini prowadzili kampanię przeciwko Bardawi, Karnu, Qarqar i Gandży. W odpowiedzi Azerbejdżan zawiązał sojusz przeciwko Gruzji, który został pokonany w 1195. Gruzini przejęli Schamkor, Gandżę, Bidshnisi i Dwin. Gdy upadło miasto Kari, sułtanat Rum zagroził, że najedzie ich kraj. Ale w 1203 królowa Tamara zaatakowała ich obóz i pokonała armię. W 1204 Gruzja wykorzystała słabość Bizancjum, które zostało zdobyte przez krzyżowców w czasie czwartej krucjaty i zajęli bizantyńskie terytoria na południu Morza Czarnego. Założyli Imperium Trapezuntu jako gruzińskiego wasala, osadzili na tronie Aleksego I Wielkiego Komnena, który szukał ochrony w Gruzji. Kilka lat później, Gruzini zorganizowali marsz wojsk na Persję, ale w Ardabil zostali pobici, co sprawiło, że Gruzja wróciła do powierzchni zajmowanej z Ani i Ardabil. W 1210 także Gruzini odważyli się na wielką kampanię do Persji, gdzie przebili do Tebriz oraz Gurgan i wrócili z dużymi łupami. Po zamieszkach w Pchower i Didoer, wasalstwami w północno-wschodniej części kraju, zostało krwawo stłumione. W 1213 Tamara zmarł w swojej letniej rezydencji Agara. Pod koniec swoich rządów panowała w Osetii Północnej, Aranie, Inguszetii, Didoji i na ziemiach Laków, które były gruzińskimi wasalstwami, w Azerbejdżanie, Ersinkach i Erzurumie. Za jej rządów po raz pierwszy powstał pomysł utworzenia przedstawicielskich organów. Miano utworzyć dwuizbowy parlament (pierwsza izba - Darbazi, druga - Karavi)Systemy ustrojowe państw współczesnych, ISBN 8362813202. kryzys państwowy W XIII wieku kraj został zaatakowany przez najeźdźców mongolskich i splądrowany. W 1225 roku armia chorezmijska przekroczyłą granicę z Gruzją i w 1225 roku w bitwie pod Digiori pobiła Gruzinów . W 1236 roku mongołowie zajęli ostatecznie Królestwo Gruzji, a walki z nimi zmusiły wytworzenie diarchii z ambitną gałęzią Bagratydów rządzących w Imeretii. Dzięki pomocy Mongołów wiele potężnych gruzińskich i ormiańskich rodzin uniezależniło się od króla, a Gruzini brali udział we wszystkich mongolskich wyprawach na dynastię IlchanadówC.P.Atwood: Encyclopedia of Mongolia and the Mongol Empire, p.197. W 1237 roku w czasie panowania Abu Sa'ida protegowany gruzińskiego króla Jerzego V Wspaniałego generał Chupan został pojmany przez własnych żołnierzy i stracony, jego następcą został Iqbalshah, który został mongolskim gubernatorem GruzjiD. M. Lang - Georgia in the Reign of Giorgi the Brilliant (1314-1346). Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies, University of London, Vol. 17,No. 1 (1955), s. 84. W 1330/1 roku król Jerzy V zajął Imeretię i ponownie zjednoczył Gruzję, cztery lata przed upadkiem dynastii IlchanadówTa'rfkh-i Shaikh Uwais (History of Shaikh Uwais), trans. and ed. J. B. van Loon, The Hague, 1954, str. 56-58.. Państwo to w tym czasie utrzymywało bliskie stosunki militarne z Cesarstwem TrapezuntuDavid Nicolle: Wojny Za Wiarę. Chrześcijaństwo i Dżihad 1000-1500, str. 137, ISBN 8311114188. W XV wieku na skutek najazdów Złotej Ordy oraz dążeń gruzińskich feudałów do jak największej niezależności królestwo rozpadło się na trzy mniejsze, Kartlię, Kachetii i Imeretię oraz wiele mniejszych księstwFurier A.: Droga Gruzji do niepodległości. Poznań: 2000, s. 33. ISBN 8385376100., takich jak Samcche–Saatabago. Społeczeństwo, kultura i gospodarka Kategoria:Historia Kaukazu Kategoria:Królestwa